Sano goes to Ueki's school!
by khooxp
Summary: OMG!Where did Sano's scar go? Is Ueki gay? Will not be continued.
1. The change of life

Flash back

Flash back

At the fight with Marilyn team…

Hideyoshi and Mori were once again knocked onto the ground. They both tried to stand up, but failed as their legs refused to listen. Sano could only use his cloth to protect them, which was changed into a steel shield. But his arms were tired, as steel was not light. His shield broke down. And just when Marilyn came to do the final blow to Hideyoshi and Mori, Sano cried out, "STOP!"

"Yes? I'll come to you later little boy. I'll finish these two first…" said Marilyn.

"I'll…I'll do whatever you want…just…just don't hurt them!" cried Sano with his head hung low.

"You sure?" asked Marilyn with a smile.

"…Yes…" replied Sano in a soft tone.

"Sano…" cried Hideyoshi and Mori. "Don't do it…" But all Sano gave was a sad smile.

"Very well! I am kind of happy right now! We forfeit the match! But you owe me… and I'll soon get them from you!" she cried and smiled innocently. "Let's go everyone!" she cried and the whole team walked away…

With that, Sano fell to his knees, then about to fall the ground. He was exhausted and tired, and now he can finally rest… But someone caught him and cried, "It's my entire fault…Sano…" Sano's vision was blurred, but he could tell it was Ueki and yes, he was crying. After that, Sano blacked out.

end flash back

Now the fight was over, and their team won. Inumaru became god, and everything was once again peaceful. Even Robert became their friend. But Sano couldn't get the incident out of his head. Only if he had been stronger then. Then he smiled. "I have to go to Ueki's school tomorrow…" he thought and prepared his uniform. He took off his headband. "This will have to go off…" he mumbled to himself. Then he felt someone behind him.

"Who's there?" he cried.

"Relax…now you will go to sleep…" cried the mysterious person and he soon felt drowsy.

"Bastard…What did you do?" Sano growled.

"You owe me remember?" cried the mysterious person.

"Marilyn…" whispered Sano before he fell.


	2. School starts! WHEE!

He woke up, only to find himself on his own bed, in his own house

He woke up, only to find himself on his own bed, in his own house… "What happened? I thought Marilyn…Could that all have been a dream?" he asked himself. He walked to the mirror to brush his hair when…He saw his face… his scar was gone! He looked so much different… more handsome…perhaps more by a hundred times. He screamed like a girl.Well, he still had to go to school, so he dressed quickly and headed to Ueki's school.

When he got there, everyone stared at him and gawked. Was he that handsome? Even guys were gawking. Sano sighed and walked around to find Ueki. He found him, yes, but he did not notice that Ueki was gawking too.

"Ueki! How ya been?" asked Sano putting his arm around Ueki's shoulder.

"Who…who are you?" asked Ueki, who was obviously stunned. Did he know that guy?

"Come on, you aren't that forgetful are you? I'm SANO. S.A.N.O. remember? We even fought each other before…" Sano trailed off.

"Is that really you? I mean, you look so different and everything…" cried Mori, walking up behind Ueki.

"Unbelievable!" cried Rinko.

"Who's that?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Ya who?" asked Robert.

"Well…I'm glad we're in the same class. Come on guys, it's just Sano without a scar and headband."

"Ok…" they all said in unison and they all headed back to class.

"Class, we have new students coming to our school! First they are Hideyoshi, Rinko, Robert and Sano. Please come in." They came in one by one, but lastly when Sano walked in, everyone gasped. There were murmurs around like: "OMG! Is that pretty boy in our class?" "Wow…he's so handsome that I'll faint!" "I think I'm gay…"

"Enough class, now they will introduce themselves!"

Hideyoshi came forward and said: "HI!! MY name is Hideyoshi! Nice to meet you!" The class didn't really like him… next…

Rink stepped forward and said: "Erm…my name is Rinko Jerad and well… NICE TO MEET YOU!" well, she was a bit shy, but the class seemed okay with her.

Next, Robert came forward and said: "I am the great ROBERT HAYDN! I shall annihilate all of you!" Some people screamed as Robert had his freaky look on.

Next, Sano came forward. "I…well…my name is Sano…and I hope to be friends with you guys…" he was really shy as he was not used to a crowd. Everyone cheered for him though. He smiled as he was accepted into the class.

He sat beside Ueki as Ueki was his best friend. Sano gave a very charming smile to Ueki and all Ueki could do was return it with a weak smile. Ueki probably thinks he's gay…


End file.
